The present invention relates generally to support or packing structures for surrounding missiles or other exhaust gas propelled vehicles in launch tubes or containers to prevent or restrict lateral movements during transportation or other shocks to the tube, and to maintain the vehicle in alignment with the launch tube axis.
Such packing structures generally comprise seals or sabot bodies which are configured to fill the gap between the missile and launch tube or canister. One disadvantage in such structures is that they have to be released or jettisoned on launch of the vehicle, and therefore fall to the ground around the launch tube site where they cause unwanted debris and additionally could damage ground facilities.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,160,061 of Moy and 3,861,271 of Osborn, Jr., foam structures for surrounding missiles or vehicles prior to launch are shown. These structures are propelled out of the launch container with the vehicle before becoming separated and falling back to the ground. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,972 of Simon a lateral support system for a canister launched missile is shown, which comprises a series of long, flexible elastomer pads which are hinged near the canister exit opening. The pads are peeled from the surface of the missile as it exits the canister and remain attached to the exit opening at their lowermost hinged ends.